This invention relates generally to a method an apparatus for gas burners, and, more particularly, a method and apparatus for gas surface burners used in a gas cooking product.
Gas surface burners used in cooking products typically include a burner base, a burner head including a plurality of burner ports through which a gas is distributed, and a burner cap positioned over the burner head. At least some known burners include a plurality of burner ports in the base. At least some known burners include a cap and a burner head that are physically integrated. Other known burners include a cap and a head that are coupled and then positioned over the burner base. Both designs often include a circular region of increased gas volume near the burner ports. This area of increased gas volume facilitates allowing angular variations in pressure to equalize such that a gas flow through each burner port is approximately equal. Typically, when a reduced flow through a particular port or ports is desired, the respective ports are reduced in area to reduce the gas flow through the burner ports. However, producing a burner with various sized burner ports can be difficult to design, detrimental to various performance characteristics such as inability to support flames at the reduced ports at very low input rates, and costly to fabricate.